video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Casper and the Angels
|catalogue number = VC1015 |rating = |running time = 55 minutes}} Casper and the Angels is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 29th July 1985 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 3rd November 1986. Description Casper, everybody's favourite friendly ghost, has teamed up with The Angels, Mini and Maxi, the first two police women in outer space. The year is 2179 and The Angels have little trouble finding plenty of fun and excitement in the galaxy, catching robbers and solving space emergencies. But they couldn't do it without the help of Casper! Episodes # The Cat Burglar # Shipwrecked # Champ for a Day # The Commander is Missing # Prehistoric Hi-Jinx Credits Opening (Original 1985 release) * Warning screen (1985-1986) * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) * Video Collection International children's cartoon promo from 1985 * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * Closing (Original 1985 release) * End of Prehistoric Hi-Jinx * Opening (1986 Re-release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * Closing (1986 Re-release) * End of Prehistoric Hi-Jinx * Trailers and info Original 1985 release The 1985 Video Collection children's cartoon advert with Mr. T (live action segment), Dastardly and Muttley, Atom Ant, Yogi Bear, Mr. T (cartoon segment), He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Top Cat, Winsome Witch, Secret Squirrel, Squiddly Diddly, The Flintstones and Space Ghost. 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Casper and the Angels (UK VHS 1985) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine casper-and-the-angels-21969l.jpg|Cassette Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Kaleidoscope Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection children's cartoon trailer from 1985 Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:Casper and the Angels Category:Worldvision Home Video Inc. Category:1985 VHS Releases‏‎